


Waiting Game

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discipline of an adult, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick Whump, Nick is stubborn, Omega Nick, Reckless Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sean especially takes care of his unruly Grimm, Spanking, everyone takes care of their Grimm, hints at Sub drop, much care and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Life oftentimes is a waiting game.Nick is a Grimm, an Omega and the Sub of Sean Renard.Sean is a zauberbiest, an Alpha and Nick's loving Dom.When Nick acts recklessly and gets injured in the process, it falls to Sean to make him see the error in his decisions. But how do you discipline a Sub, whose innate stubbornness trips him up more often than not and who cares about others more than about himself?You wait until he's ready to come to you on his own, you help him come to terms with his guilt and you take care of him when all is over.





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaryllis (Lilly0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



> This work is for wonderful 'amaryllis (Lilly0)', who wished for.... Well, you know what you wished for. ;D  
> I hope this is what you had in mind but no matter what I had great fun writing this!  
> This story is set in an A/B/O-universe and contains Dom/sub elements and disciplinary spanking. It's all safe, sane and consensual and done out of love and care for each other.  
> I hope you all enjoy my little journey into these dynamics. ;D

 

Waiting Game:  
  
_Present time:_

  
Life oftentimes is a waiting game and if anyone is proficient at this, it is Sean Renard, half–zauberbiest and exiled Bastard Prince.  
  
There are many forms of it and certainly a different set of emotions attached to each of them.  
  
Waiting for overdue reports from his subordinates? He hates that.  
  
Instilling the fear of God in them when they finally hand it in and waiting for them to start squirming under his brooding stare? That’s an entirely different matter. Entertaining for sure.  
  
Waiting for disaster to strike on the other hand, is something he abhors. It goes against his very nature to be forced into reacting instead of having a plan and counter measures ready. In short, complications he doesn’t need.  
  
And then there is the most difficult form of it:  
  
It is waiting for his unruly and beloved Grimm to come to him on his own so that he can help him face consequences of his actions and ultimately to let go of what's been gnawing at his conscience for a week already.  
  
Sean Renard is a man of great patience and control, but seeing his Sub struggle with his demons is maybe the greatest trial of all. Sadly it is also the most efficient way of getting through to him, if he insists on being stubborn.  
  
Nick is by no means a meek Omega, even though his thick–headedness is more often a hindrance than any real wish to go against their established rules. Rather the opposite, Sean thinks with a fond smile while in the solitude of his Condo, where no one may see it. Nick isn’t deceitful or violent. He isn’t hellbent on testing his limits. He is good–natured and compassionate, has a fierce protective streak and wears his heart on his sleeve more often than not. He's also clever and empathetic, with excellent observational skills to draw back on.  
  
In short, normally Nick Burkhardt is an easy going, loving Sub and a formidable Detective.  
  
It’s only when other people’s lives are at stake that his brain short circuits into making him do stupid, dangerous things. This is where the punishment and spanking part comes in to curb his reckless tendencies.  
  
The zauberbiest is a strategist, if nothing else. He has learned early that Nick is very well able to see sense if given the time to think matters over. And so the Alpha engages in the form of waiting that is at the selfsame time the most torturous and the most rewarding:It hurts like hell to see Nick slowly consumed by guilt…. To watch him struggle to the point at which he feels able to approach his Dom for discipline.  
  
But while that part is hard, it is most rewarding when punishment is taken care of and his Sub is peacefully ensconced in his arms for much needed after care. The liberating moment when finally Nick is able to let go of what vexes him.  
  
It’s been a week since Nick has gone on his latest misadventure. Or put differently: recklessly endangering his life to do his job and protect innocents. His Detective has been successful in protecting the family and exhilaration of that has kept the guilt at bay for a few days.  
  
Soon though guilty conscience will rear its head and when it does, it will hurt him in an entirely different way than fighting those coyotl has done. Sean knows it cannot be long now. He will watch his boy closely and intervene actively only if the risk of Nick dropping becomes too much. So far he hasn’t showed major signs, just hints of conflicted emotions and a slight change of scent.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick is not necessarily a fan of waiting. Most of the time it’s boring and goes wholly against his drive to get things done. There are exceptions of course:  
  
Waiting for Monroe to get that Nick has been teasing him? That’s fun.  
  
Waiting for Sean to take him to the edge during sex? Most certainly fun and the reward well worth his time!  
  
Waiting for that tight ball of guilt to dissolve on its own…. Realistically? Not going to happen.  
  
It’s been a week since Monroe and he have taken on a band of coyotl. A week since Nick has been sliced open almost from belly button to high up on his side, since Rosalee has patched him back up….  
  
Almost one week since Sean has come to the Spice Shop, carried him home half drugged as he has been and made sure that he is safe and well cared for.  
  
It’s been a week and Sean has done nothing. He hasn’t even scolded him apart from cautioning him to take it easy due to his injuries. He hasn’t been distanced or showing any disappointment in face of Nick (if he deigns to be honest with himself) recklessly endangering his life. It's not that he wants him to do or be any of these things but a total lack of it all brings up uncomfortable questions and fills him with a vague feeling of foreboding.  
  
_Have I mentioned that sometimes I hate waiting?!_  
  
Another sharp twinge of guilt has him wincing and his inner Sub hurting. He swallows thickly, doing his best to shove these unwanted feelings away. At least for now. He cannot think about that now. They have another case to work and….  
  
And he’s painfully aware that he’s stalling.  
  
That tight feeling in his chest won’t go away on its own because, thing is, he knows that he has buggered up. It doesn’t matter that Sean hasn’t shown any disappointment yet.  
  
_Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it matters! It makes my stomach churn.... Damn, it makes my inner Sub long for punishment! Not happening often, that._  
  
  
The crux of the problem is this…: There is that tiny part of Nick Burkhardt which fears that maybe Sean hasn’t shown any negative feelings because he has already given him up as a hopeless case.  
  
At the mere thought a lump forms in his throat so thick that swallowing around it becomes impossible.  
  
He doesn’t want his Dom to give up on him! He doesn’t want to disappoint him or endanger his life but in times of need, when others are at risk, his common sense simply takes leave and makes him end up in situations where the choice between his own life and health and that of another living being is not a choice at all. And that isn't even all there is. Deep down another thing is bothering him yet he'll be damned if he's able to pinpoint what it is. While he can justify taking a risk to save others, he cannot say that for the nebulous part adding to his guilt.  
  
  
Why that's the case? No idea.... Most frustrating! He only knows that probing upon that aspect of his guilt makes his hands shake, his skin prickle, yes, even breathing becomes difficult...! In short it plunges every one of his Omega instincts into upheaval.  
  
Nick cannot say that he is a very submissive Omega. On the contrary, he knows that he can be stubborn, sassy and generally more of a handful than any Sub should ever be to their well meaning Dom. He cannot get out of his skin sometimes.  
  
He….  
_Damn it, I need to apologize and I need a spanking!_  
  
When he tells Hank that he’ll call it a day because he has something to take care of, his Alpha partner pats his shoulder and nods with an all too knowing gaze.  
  
>>>  
  
_Flash back, one week ago:_  
  
They are running through the forest as fast as they can. Night has fallen, small branches whip into their faces. They don't care. There are three of the five coyotl still hot on their heels and that tends to make priorities shift.  
  
"Five coyotl? Damn it, Nick, you told me it was one!"  
"Yes, well nothing indicated to there being more than one!"  
"There's never just one! Didn't you read your books?”  
"Why do you think I have a walking Grimm–o–pedia blutbad friend, who takes unholy joy from pointing out my ignorance? Why didn't you tell me there never is only one?"  
  
There is a flicker of something in Nick's expression.... Guilt maybe?... Hmm. It's dark, maybe he has just imagined it. He decides to forego prodding deeper in favor of dishing out all sarcasm that Nick's cocky statement deserves:  
  
"Careful, Mister. Less sass, more running! And anyway, I thought, Monroe, just cut him some slack. Maybe you are wrong this once and there is only one."  
  
In face of the Alpha wolf's gentle admonishment Nick manages to bring up his hands in a gesture of placation while he still keeps up speed as if they weren't just having a discussion about good Sub behavior while running for their lives.  
  
"Okay, okay, this isn't getting us... anywhere. And I think we've gained some on them. Do you... think they can smell us well enough to fol... low us?"  
  
They slow down a tiny bit and not too soon either. All of a sudden Nick is awfully winded, although he's seemed alright during the fight earlier. Curious. Oh well, back to matters at hand, such as evading three blood–thirsty coyotl.  
  
"Once we're in the car speeding off, no. Right here, we would have to use a de–scenter."  
He throws him a small, all too familiar stone.  
"Uuh, small problem: I might get it bloody, you know? Do you think it's going to work anyway?"  
"What? Why get it bloody?"  
He turns his head to look at Nick but his expression is once again difficult to make out in the dark and while running. If he's right, though, the impossible Grimm is looking sheepish.  
  
"Remember... that set of very sharp claws that nearly... got you?"  
"Kind of hard not to. Why?"  
Suspicion colors his gruff voice.  
"Uhm... it kind of got me."  
The blutbad's head truly swivels around now.  
"What?! How...? Gaaah! How did you even manage that?!"  
  
Nick's better safe than sorry... and refrains from answering. Also his Omega instincts may rear their ugly head at Monroe's tone, leading his muscles to clench and his speech to desert him momentarily. Monroe growling doesn't make it better. Really, it does not, but as a Police Detective Nick has learned better control over his instincts than your average Sub, so he waits his friend out.  
  
The blutbad for his part, mulls matters over:  
  
_Now that I think about it, maybe Nick did manage! There's been this moment when I've been occupied with warding off two of the five assholes and haven't noticed a third one approaching. Next thing I’ve known: Nick right beside me – and, man, he's even been growling in real life protective rage – and dealing my attacker that damn terrifying right hook!_  
  
Belatedly he realizes that he hasn't answered Nick's question and that it's kind of important.  
  
"Use the de–scenter, anyway! Even a bit of protection is better than none. And we're going to have a serious discussion once we're safe, Mister."  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
>>>  
  
Monroe navigates his bug through the night, all the while throwing Nick, who's slumped in the passenger seat, worried glances.  
  
"You okay there?"  
"Hmmhmm."  
"You don't look okay, you know? But maybe it's only the intense smell of blood and pain messing with my head!"  
  
Monroe's throws him a significant glance which is acquitted with a half hearted glare.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just a bit difficult to smell like sunshine and roses and look like new born fawn when there are some effing claw marks spanning half of your body length."  
  
There's a kernel of true regret in the first part. Nick knows how much of a daily struggle it is for Monroe to adhere to his wieder life style and cloying smell of blood doesn't really help. The Grimm even does – while emitting some pitiful moans – wind down the window to dispel most of the smell.  
  
The blutbad scrunches up his nose. Seeing the state of Nick's injuries, it doesn't sit well with him that his friend moves around just to alleviate some discomfort for him.  
  
"You needn't have done that, you know, dude?"  
"That's okay. Might clear my head a bit."  
"Why would you need to clear your head?"  
That sounds a mite bit alarmed.  
"Could be that I'm seeing bright spots...."  
  
Even slumped over and obviously hurting the Grimm manages to look sheepish. And then has the gall to continue with:  
  
"Most likely blood loss. But at least we know that coyotl claws aren't poisonous.... That's got to count for something."  
  
_Totally_ not _worrying at all, oh no._ (Note sarcasm here.)  
The blutbad nearly growls in frustration.  
  
"Ad we have made a... breakthrough with the case."  
  
This is said with quiet relish. Monroe cannot help himself. He just has to ask.... He needs to keep Nick alert for as long as possible, doesn't he? Okay, he also needs his minimum bit of smart–assing.  
"Nick, not that I want to whinge...."  
  
A doubtful look from the insolent Grimm. Monroe let's it slide. Just this once. Or so he tells himself.  
  
"Err, anyway, how does fighting and running away from a pack of coyotl constitute as breakthrough in a case?"  
"Because I mana... ged to get this!"  
  
Nick brandishes an evidence bag with some document inside and as he does this, his victorious smile nearly hides the fact that his complexion is ashen and his breaths coming in short huffs.  
  
"That pack was terro... terrorizing a family but... as of yet we didn't have grounds to keep them from doing it. Officially there have been... only threats. No proof of their direct involvement. But this one belongs to Mr. Simmons and proves that they really... really have broken into his work office to steal it. To blackmail him, y' know?"  
  
Another smile but this one more haunting than reassuring because by now Nick's deteriorating health is more than apparent.  
  
"Now we can protect him an' his family."  
"Oh, that's good then, I guess."  
  
Try as he might and for all his normally gruff exterior, Monroe cannot keep his ever increasing concern out of his tone. He tries engaging Nick in more conversation but when his friend becomes less responsive by the minute, it's clear that he won't stay conscious for long. The blutbad swallows thickly and this time it's not about any enticing smell of blood at all. What makes him almost queasy is thinking about the sheer length of those claw marks adorning Nick's body. It's safe to say that tonight even the ever law abiding Monroe oversteps speed limits more than once.  
  
>>>  
  
Monroe helps a barely awake Nick into the Spice Shop. Rosie is already informed and greets them at the door, concerned frown marring her petite features.  
  
"Oh, Nick, you really do look terrible! You must have lost a lot of blood to bring you into this state. Damn it, you two, how did that happen exactly in one or two hours time?"  
  
In her concern the easy going fuchsbau is fiery and just a little terrifying. Monroe loves her all the more for it.  
  
"Yeah, you know, Hon, the first half of the way we've been running for our lives, so there hasn't been much opportunity to press something to his wounds."  
  
She huffs but soon melts in face of Nick's sorry state and at hearing his small, entirely subconscious moans.  
  
"Not really reassuring but that explains that. Okay, we need to get him to lay down so that I can examine and treat the wounds."  
  
>>>  
  
Nick is vaguely aware of voices, the meaning of their words far away and foggy. He tries concentrating more, gets that he's being led or more like carried somewhere. Then he's helped up to lay on... a table? Pushed down on his back. He stares up at the ceiling, at blurry faces.... Monroe and Rosalee.  
  
_Familiarity. Safety....  
Sean...._  
  
The thought rises up sudden and without warning.  
He wants Sean to hold and reassure him though at the same time he doesn't, because that would mean his very stern Dom getting wind of his latest act of folly. In his muddled state he doesn't think far enough to get that Sean will know anyway.  
  
Normally he's quick on the uptake and more than able to undertake complicated thought processes. Not so today when his thinking is hampered by the constant throb of sharp and undulating pain spreading across his right side.  
  
_That damn coyotl has sliced me up quite severely.... Sean will have my head._  
  
Another distant thought soon abandoned in favor of howling in pain when Rosalee takes off the makeshift bandage and its woolen texture snags on the wound edges!  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick, but this needs to come off."  
  
While that comforts him on an emotional level, he cannot help arching his body, wanting to move away and out of range! Strong hands keep him down... Monroe... Rosalee's low gasp getting lost in the general noise of blood rushing in his ears. There's an indeterminate window of time in which there's some liquid poured over the whole length of the marks, running down his side along with more blood. A hoarse scream. His own? He's writhing weakly, kept in place anyhow....  
  
Something is firmly pressed to his side. More pain! Fucking awful! Nearly overwhelming.  
  
A kind of respite then, pain ebbing and someone (Rosalee?) smoothing sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Only when he manages to concentrate more on her words, he realizes that he must have continued to make distressed sounds.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Nick. I know you are hurting. I needed to be quick in cleaning those gashes but now I'm going to give you a zaubertrank for the pain. You'll feel better very soon. That's it. That's my best buddy."  
  
Her soothing words, the repetitive motion of her fingers carding through his hair and skin contact in general help him calm down and focus on something other than the pain. Monroe is still right next to the large table they've put him up on and assists him in sitting up just enough so that Rosalee can feed him the contents of a cup. When Nick shudders at the taste, Monroe pats his shoulder reassuringly, huffing a small laugh and generally just glad that his Grimm friend is still alert enough to complain about the taste.  
  
"It's okay, Grimmlet. I've been there as well. It's been that one time when I've pulled something in my back. It may taste like smelly socks and stick to your tongue like tar but soon you'll feel too loopy to care. Believe me, dude, this is the good stuff."  
  
Nick huffs in exasperation but blutbad and fuchsbau cannot help thinking that with their continued patting it sounds much more like a content sigh.  
  
And while at first pain is still sharp in his side, breathing some of a struggle, as time goes by so does the pain. Fairly soon he feels like he's in a limbo, not even sure if he's still lying on that table or maybe floating above it.  
  
_Monroe's been right…. Good stuff…._  
  
>>>  
  
When Nick is looking more relaxed and his scent has finally lost that sour tang of strong pain, Rosie asks Monroe: "Monnie, could you call the Captain? He'll want to know that his boy has once again managed to get himself bashed up."  
  
"No, don' call him!"  
That's Nick's plaintive murmur.  
  
Rosalee cups his cheek with great affection, seeking his fairly unfocused gaze and holding it. Her next words are gentle but firm, brooking no arguments: "Nick, Sean isn't only your superior anymore. He's your mate and as such he has a right to know when you are injured."  
  
"But he'll scold me."  
  
His soft whine is adorable and almost manages to sway her. Almost. It shows so clearly that his Sub instincts are beginning to get the upper hand, that it makes her heart clench.  
  
Even more important to get Sean here. Nick may be strong willed and stubborn but right now he needs his mate.  
  
"And as your Dom it is his right to scold you as well. You know that he does it only because he loves you so much. It's to make sure that in the future you think twice before doing something reckless."  
"I had to save Mon'oe. Couldn't just let 'im get ripped up." He mumbles, head lolling to the side now that sedative effects of that painkiller come to the fore. Rosalee smiles softly, gloved hands continuing their work on his wounds.  
"Which is why you're not going to have that discussion with me but your mate. I'm much too grateful to scold you. Sean isn't. And now keep still so that I can patch you up."  
  
>>>  
  
_Present time:_  
  
Gazing out at Portland’s skyline through the windows of his Condo and waiting for his Grimm to come home, Sean remembers the events from one week ago. The very string of events, which has him waiting and prepared to punish his beloved Sub once he is in the frame of mind to come to him....  
  
_Flash back, one week ago:_  
  
Sean enters the Spice Shop through the back door like Monroe has told him to, then moves through a small corridor right on to the room, where his Grimm and the others are.  
How he knows this even before opening the door?  
It is his scent. Nick's scent is unique any day of the week but it is smelling the many nuances of his Omega signature that tips the Royal off about what is wrong. There's hurt, there's longing (this one softens angular features of the zauberbiest) and underlying it all is a trace of guilt.  
  
_Seems that my beloved has broken some of our rules today. The only question remaining, what has he done exactly?_  
  
This is no more than a fleeting thought. Something to take care of later. Right now there is only one piece of vital information to be obtained:  
_How is Nick? What has happened to him? And last but not least: Who did this to him?_  
  
It's the all overpowering force driving the half–zauberbiest's actions. Knowing that his mate is hurt makes anything else pale in comparison!  
  
Renard quickens his steps. While he manages to keep up a stoic facade, there's no chance to keep a sudden surge of concern and protectiveness out of his scent. Alpha pheromones, promising any individual out to harm his Sub a violent death, fairly swarm the area around him, so it's no surprise that Monroe and Rosalee look up the moment he enters the room. If not that, it is maybe the fact that he has pushed open the door with a little more force than necessary, which makes them startle.  
  
While perceived on the edge of his awareness, the zauberbiest Dom has only eyes for the man lying stretched out on a sturdy work table. His Sub, his love, the one he has promised to protect and take care of. This man is hurt, evidence flooding Sean's senses on so many levels at once:  
  
The strong smell of blood and pain and his sub in distress cloys in the air.  
  
Gasps from the couple, clear sign of their surprise. Shallow breaths coming from his Grimm, speaking of at least some pain but also assuaging his fear that his injuries may be life threatening.  
  
His prone form on that table, pale skin, blood smears. A taut stomach and chest can – thank God – be seen rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He is naked from waist upward and right there, spanning a length from belly button to high up on his right side, are three fresh claw marks!  
  
The low and threatening growl is kept in only by years of practiced self–control. His inner 'biest and Alpha go up the walls, crazy with anger and worry.  
"Captain, good, you are here! Nick may seem unconscious but he's still somewhat aware and would surely appreciate your reassurance."  
  
This is Miss Calvert talking and the last bit is no news to him. Upon his arrival there has been the slightest hitch of Nick's breath, a slight change in signature in response to taking up Sean's own scent.  
  
One last time the Captain inhales deeply to memorize any information Nick's trace may hold, then he reigns his instincts in and steps right up to his mate.  
  
Rosalee has been right. Nick is moving his head slowly to the side when he draws near. Gray eyes just visible under heavy lids are like the surface of a calm lake, revealing everything and nothing, before they light up in a short moment of recognition. Sean knows that look. His beloved has been drugged with something, most likely to numb the pain. Despite all that Nick perks up, drawing momentary strength from a strong mind and a Grimm's near boundless well. In face of this Sean is almost tempted to start lecturing at once even as his hand strokes gently over Nick's face. While the blutbad keeps quiet as he often does when Sean's protective Alpha instincts are fired up, Rosalee beats him to uttering a single word of admonishment. She's always been particularly perceptive.  
  
"I know you want to make sure he is safe and stays that way in the future, but you might want to keep your lecture for later, if you want him to take anything from it. I gave him something for the pain and he's a bit loopy."  
  
"Sean, you... here!" Nick mumbles as if on cue and smiles vaguely as if to confirm the fuchsbau's assertion. It is a true testament to the effectiveness of Miss Calvert's zaubertrank that his Grimm lies boneless while the fuchsbau has her latex gloved fingers deep in one of the gashes, smearing Wound Seal into it to stop the bleeding and start the healing process.  
  
"Yes, I am, mon gamin. And you seem to have gotten into trouble once again."  
  
For all the pouting Nick does at his big man's comment, he still twitches as if to get up to hug him. Sean nibs that in the butt. He leans close to his boy, who seems to have lost any reservations about his Dom's presence somewhere between taking pain killers and his arrival, takes his chin and gently turns his head to face him. Pools of gray, trying to focus on his own jade green ones, show that Nick is at least partially able to listen and that Rosalee has been right in her earlier assertion: a longer lecture will have to wait until his unruly Sub is off painkillers. When he speaks, he does it slowly and with firm intent:  
  
"Listen, my boy. You will stay still while Rosalee finishes treatment of you. If you don't, you won't like the consequences. Am I understood?"  
"Yess'r."  
"Good boy."  
At the praise Nick sports a decidedly smug grin.  
  
>>>  
  
As the Dom straightens up he cards his fingers through the Sub's sweaty bangs in a soothing gesture that must be purely instinctual by now.  
  
"How bad is it?" His tone might be detached but the emotion shining in his eyes is not, Rosalee can clearly see that.  
  
The memory of the Alpha's entrance rises up before her mind's eye:  
_The way he has stormed in, cold fury in his eyes, his very signature thick with the need to protect, to shelter and to kill the culprits. Sean Renard has always posed an impressive sight but right then he has seemed taller, more imposing.... Scarier yet worried and loving in a way she has rarely seen._  
  
She shakes the images off, confident that Sean will do everything in his power to ensure that Nick gets loving aftercare.  
  
"He's going to be okay. Can you hold him propped up so that I can bandage him?"  
  
She's just cleaning her hands on a towel to wipe off last remains of salve and blood before taking up a roll of gauze.  
  
"Of course. Come on, mon gamin, now it's time to sit up."  
  
The zauberbiest hoists him up, taking utmost care not to jostle anything. Nick grumbles something too low to catch, tone implying discontentment, but otherwise complies all too gladly as he is settled safely against his Dom's chest. When he fairly buries his face in the high quality fabric of Sean's shirt, Monroe can be heard chuckling in the background. Rosalee has to agree. The sight of those two, Nick's unending trust... Renard's tender expression that for once has bloomed wholly without his knowledge or control.... It is a sight worth cherishing especially considering the lives these two have led before finding to each other. While she mentally follows this line of thought her hands start wrapping layer after layer of gauze around her friend's torso.  
  
"He'll need to rest as much as possible tomorrow, so that the salve and his regeneration powers have a chance to come into effect. Obviously that means no work tomorrow either."  
  
Sean nods to that and if there's a certain grim determination about the movement, then at least it goes right over the cuddling Grimm's head.  
  
_Good for him. May he rest a little while longer without worrying about punishment and the like._  
  
"Oh, and you may want to keep him on desk duty for a few days...." Rosie says with a smile, already knowing what Nick's reaction will be:  
"Nooo, not des' duty!", the Omega wails sleepily while he nuzzles his Alpha's throat, anyway. Yes, those painkillers have gotten him good. As always Sean knows how to take him, even when – once in a blue moon – he's drugged to the gills.  
"There's no way around it, my boy. And let me tell you something: If you can brave reckless adventures, you can certainly brave desk duty."  
"But I couldn' helpit."  
"Hmhmm. Careful, Nicholas. Don't lie to me. I won't discipline you while you're injured but you can very well add to your pile of punishment. Monroe told me you went five against two and I know you. It's not your way to overlook things like these, which leads me to believe you knew and went anyway."  
  
A silken yet uncompromising drawl. Captivating, alluring and just a bit scary.  
  
"Monroe is a tattle tale... an' the ref'rence in the book was tiny. Really."  
"Monroe is a blutbad loyal to his Prince... and to you for that matter. Rest assured, you, my boy, will have a lot to explain."  
  
It should be said that the aforementioned blutbad somehow manages to scowl fiercely and preen at the same time. Nick's brows knit in a lighter version of his friend's bushy–browed display of disagreement to Grimm insolence.  
  
"They were threatening with hurtin' t’ Simmons family an' we had no 'rounds to put 'em behind bars.... Had to stop 'em."  
  
And that, as so often the case, is the core of the problem, isn't it? Nick may be intelligent, perceptive and laid back in any situation but once his protective instincts are stoked, getting into trouble seems inevitable. The Grimm knows it, his friends and family know it, yet they end up in the same spot again and again. Sean places a soft kiss on the crown of Nick's head in a rare act of publicly showing affection. No matter how much gray hairs it will give him in the years to come, Nick's empathy and protectiveness are two of the traits he loves most about him.  
  
"I know. You have a big heart and I know how difficult it is for you to think about your own well being when others are at risk. We will discuss all that later when you're better. Now I will take you home and take care of you... because I love you and your well being is important to me.“  
  
All this is murmured right into his Grimm's ear, no matter that Sean has to bend uncomfortably to do it. He knows that Nick likes to be wrapped tight in his arms... sheltered, so that's what he does while he talks to him. A content hum is all answer he gets but it is more than enough for the perceptive 'biest. Even though his scent still speaks of low level pain, it also tells about contentment, love and feeling safe right there is his Dom's embrace.  
  
Sean exchanges a last glance with the other two occupants of the room. There's gratefulness and relief, a touch of commiseration surely. Their answering smiles are more important to the Bastard Prince than he would ever admit.  
  
Finally he picks up his Grimm, drawing strength from the 'biest and an Alpha's need to get his Sub to safety.  
  
"No d'msel' n distr'ss...."  
A fond smile. Looking down on his Grimm with infinite affection gleaming in green depths.  
"No, you are not, mon gamin. At the moment you are exhausted, injured and just about drugged to the gills. That's okay. It's okay to need a bit of help from time to time."  
There's no mocking in that warm murmur.  
  
Nick is a Sub but that's only one side of the coin…. So, to everyone who thinks the combination impossible: He's also a fierce warrior and an outstanding Detective.  
  
He should get going now. After all, he has a sleepy warrior to take home.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick isn't aware of much but there is being carried, feeling safe. There is his Dom's scent enveloping him like a snug blanket of warmth and love. Being poured into bed, helped into a soft shirt and out of his jeans. There's closeness and care.... That deep, velvety voice that's more reassuring than anything else. Calling him his good boy, stubborn and incorrigible but also lovable. Telling him of affection and even of fear. For him. Admitted because Sean Renard, the stoic Captain and strong Alpha, loves him and wouldn't have known what to do, had Nick been more seriously injured. It fills him with deep contentment as he buries his nose against warm skin, is settled to sleep in his big man's arms. And deep down, while he drifts off with Sean's heartbeat right under his ear, it plants a seed for seeing the folly in his actions at a later point. Because, let's face it, in his heart he knows that taking a risk like he's done today, knowingly walking into danger, has hurt his beloved 'biest. But that is an epiphany for another day. Right now he is safe in his Dom's arms, more or less pain–free and well on his way to deep slumber.  
  
"Luv you, Sean."  
A barely there mumble.  
"I love you, too, my unruly Grimm."  
Arms tightening around him, lovingly and keenly felt.  
  
>>>  
  
_Present time:_  
  
Nick's hand trembles slightly as it hovers over the keyhole with the key. He is standing in front of Sean's Condo, trying to convince himself to finally step in. His heart is beating in his throat, his breathing shallow and more difficult than it should be. He isn't afraid of a spanking per se. He doesn't like being disinclined but it's not that which brings him into this state.  
  
It is his thoughts circling around one and the same matter. It's like banging his head against a wall, hurting him every time he touches upon it. It's frustrating, his Omega screaming because since 6 days and 11 hours there are unresolved issues festering within him. Many more than he is even aware of.  
  
His wounds have healed fairly quickly. After being forced to stay home and rest that first day, he's been on desk duty for another three days and on active duty after that. This isn't normal, of course, it is a Grimm’s exceptional regeneration rate. Which is the very reason why nobody at work apart from Hank and Renard have known about the nature of his ailment.  
  
It's been a week and Sean – his always strict about grievances and punishments Alpha mate – has done nothing. Oh yes, he has taken care of him and his injuries. Has smeared salve on the gashes every evening, has been unyielding about down times and limiting his movement. But that's been that and, frankly, it's starting to worry the Sub more than he likes to admit.  
  
True, in the direct aftermath of Monroe's and his nightly adventure Nick has been too elated by the outcome of their actions to listen to much of anything but that hasn't stopped his zauberbiest in the past. Even though his punishments always tend to take longer when Nick decides to be stubborn, it has just been the way things have been.  
  
Something occurs to him then and it makes Grimm's stomach churn so badly that he contemplates hurling right into the pot of the nondescript decorative plant standing next to the door.  
  
_What if Sean thinks I'm not worth the effort any more? What if I have buggered up so badly that his patience has run out? He may simply doesn't... doesn't care anymore!_  
  
Nick couldn't be further from the truth but he cannot know that, can he?  
  
He cannot know that this time Sean has needed him to realize or at least probe upon another aspect of his guilt before he can effectively help him.  
  
_I had to go out there. There was no other way.... And you really had to lie to Monroe? Couldn't you have told him about the odds you were facing?_  
  
His mind shies away from this train of thought as if burned. Risking his own life to save others he can justify, unnecessarily risking Monroe's life...?  
  
_Damn it!! But I have saved him. He hasn't been injured...._  
  
He tries telling himself that this counts, that it lessens the blame he ought to take.  
It's useless. At this point Nick really wants to curl up and scream. He doesn't. With great strength of will he forces himself to calm down at least on the outside.  
  
_Nick, you need to go in there and face punishment right now or it will drive you crazy!_  
  
Ignoring the trembling of his hand and the countless shivers running down his spine, he pushes the key into the hole and opens the door.  
  
>>>  
  
The moment Nick enters his Condo, Sean knows that the time has come. It isn't anything standing out, no obvious agitation. Nick is too well trained a cop to show nervousness openly. It's in the subtle things. In minute behavioral tip–offs for one. A moment's hesitation before toeing off his shoes or fists loosely balled at his sides. In his scent for another. That faint note speaking of his Sub teetering on the edge of a minor drop. It strengthens the zauberbiest's resolve that he will take care of it tonight, no matter what. When they have entered a relationship, he has sworn to love, protect and care for Nick and he will be damned, if he allows his beloved to suffer and be hurt.  
  
Nick looks awful.... Exhausted and weighted down by numerous worries. At some of them the perceptive 'biest can guess, about others – those pertaining Nick's doubts about his self worth – he has no idea at present time. But no matter what he notes and what not, seeing Nick like this gears up every protective and nurturing instinct the Alpha possesses.  
  
And looking at him now, he has every respect for his beloved Grimm, because even though every nuance of his signature screams of vulnerability and fearful anticipation, Nick comes to him at once. Yes, his mate is ready to face his demons tonight.  
  
He rises from where he’s been sitting by the fireplace, drawing his Sub into a hug as soon as he has stepped up to him.  
  
"Hey, Sean."  
  
He sounds and looks so damn tired, so lost. Sean cannot for the life of him pinpoint why he would sound like that. He isn't aware of his mate's self–doubt. Not yet. Even without this knowledge the stoic Captain is filled with sympathy and worry more profound than he would ever have thought possible. Oh yes, his Omega is brave and ready to seek punishment but he's hurting all the same. Sean won't make it more difficult for him than it already is. He will have to be strict and uncompromising soon enough, so he will be damned if he acts cold and distant now.  
  
"Hey, love. Exhausting day?"  
  
A velvet murmur, to which Nick responds at once. He buries his face against the hollow of his throat in a silent bid for strength and composure, seeking warmth and reassurance with his 'biest. Sean can feel his heartbeat – fast staccato against his chest as they touch front to front – can feel the minute tremor speaking of his Sub's strength waning.  
  
"Hmm. More or less. It's... complicated...."  
  
They both know what's going to happen tonight before he ever utters the words. Sean waits him out all the same. Nick has to take the first step, he knows it and deep down his Omega knows it, too.  
  
His Grimm, his wonderful, headstrong mate doesn't disappoint. One last time he inhales his scent, a mix of cologne and his innate Alpha signature, then he takes a step back to look him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Sir, I have come... because I have done something stupid... and I need help coming to terms with it. I... I won't apologize for protecting a family but... I have done some things wrong."  
  
_I need you to show me that you won't give up on me even if I do stupid and reckless things. Even if I...._  
  
A vague line of thought unknown to the zauberbiest – pushed away for however hazy it is, it's still hurting him. Sean holds his gaze steadily, at once the calm water in face of a stormy sea which is raging just beneath the surface of his Grimm's countenance. Whereas moments before Nick has needed comfort, this is what he needs now: Unwavering resolve, the absolute certainty that tonight they are going to take care of matters.  
  
"Very well."  
  
A last kiss to his Sub's forehead, a last time taking him by the shoulders and squeezing them in comfort. Locking gazes to check if Nick is alright with what is going to happen, then he prepares taking care of punishment. While Nick waits with bated breath and rising nervousness, Sean pulls over an armless chair and takes a seat. That done, he focuses on his Sub once more, posture erect, his bearing steadfast and unyielding.  
  
"Come over to me, Nicholas."  
  
Nick complies with some hesitation. Although Sean would have liked nothing better than to wrap his boy in his arms, he keeps it all inside because just now Nick needs him to be strict. He needs steadiness and someone to show him the errors in his ways. The ones his Grimm knows about already and the ones buried deeper within his mind.  
  
When his mate stands right beside him, he issues his next order.  
"Jeans and boxers down."  
  
A well muscled chest expanding with a fortifying breath. Anguished gray eyes seeking out his own before straying away, a touch of uncertainty clearly visible now. Sean takes his wrist, squeezes it gently and lets warmth bleed into his own actions. A small glimpse to reassure him before the stern Dom comes to the fore again. It is enough. Sean knows it when Nick draws another breath, scent of anxiety lessening from sharp tang to a duller note. He takes off his belt – shaking of his hands barely noticeable now – and down go his clothes, leaving him bare and oh so vulnerable before him. It kicks up every one of his protective Alpha instincts and that in turn couldn't have done more to firm his resolve.  
  
Because, let's face it, Nick has endangered his life by blatantly ignoring disadvantageous odds. He won't loose his beloved to folly. He will make sure that Nick learns his lesson.  
  
"Alright, Nick. Come on over my lap."  
  
>>>  
  
Over the loud pounding of blood in his ears, it takes Nick a moment to understand what his Dom is saying. He tries drawing a full breath but isn't too successful on the whole.  
  
This is it. This is the point where he must scrape his courage together and face the consequences of his actions. Earlier when he has stood in front of the Condo door, key in hand and hovering just over the keyhole, he has nearly lost it! His chest has been so tight he could barely take a breath. Once he's had himself back under control, he has vowed to keep his emotions in check. He has done well so far. Of course, Sean knows what his inside really looks like, no matter what, but he has refused to give in to weakness.  
  
Now, standing here and beginning to realize what has subconsciously made him slip into a spiral of guilt all week long, it fairly overwhelms him! His palms become sweaty, a lump forms in his throat like earlier at the station.  
  
Sean's calm countenance acts like a wall that will make denial and feeble excuses break upon impact. Nick knows it and the vision of his fears and guilt finally laid bare makes him at once deathly afraid and light as a feather....  
  
"Nicholas."  
  
It is a single word prompt. It is his tone, his timber, the very essence of his being which speaks volumes to the hurting Omega. Another breath, just a moment of stalling, then he bends over his Dom's lap. He is efficiently moved into position but that brief touch to the back of his neck is solely meant to reassure. To tell him that this will happen invariably but also that his guilt is going to be taken care of.  
  
A decisive tap to his naked behind brings his focus back to why they are here and then Sean starts him out on hard, evenly spread smacks. The pain is intense and only building right along with the glow in his ass cheeks. He's squirming, cursing.... He's very sure that his Dom's hand is made of iron!  
While his ass is set on fire by only a hand, his heart is squeezed, the air sucked from his lungs by only a thought:  
  
_Are you sure that it's the smacks and not your guilty conscience making you hurt?_  
  
  
Guilt, pain, fear of being rejected. It all wars within him, filling his stomach with lead and his limbs with water. But there's hope, right? If Sean is disciplining him, he hasn't given up on him, or has he? Is this damage control to keep a man in line who is a danger to others? Or is this care?  
He doesn't know. His head hurts but his heart hurts worse! He's seeing bright spots, drop coming on. He's teetering right there on the edge.  
  
_No! I won't give in! I will face punishment, will atone and take the pain…._  
  
As much as it takes to make him feel less hollow, less like a mind barely connected to the outer shell of his body.  
  
But telling himself that isn't enough. Even having that hand set his backside aflame isn't enough! Then again, it isn't all yet, is it? Sean won't stop there and even while he kicks and howls and curses, he also concentrates on the sheer amount of pain. He takes it all in. He deserves all that is coming his way!  
  
Then there are words coming from his Dom in sync with the sharp and unrelenting smacks and it is his tone which reaches Nick on another level. It brooks no ignoring it, captivates his attention almost against his will. Sean means business and he's going to see this through.  
  
"Nicholas, you have come to me asking for punishment, so I am sure you have something to tell me. I am listening. What did you do wrong?"  
  
It forces him to focus on the nature of his guilt instead of the sensation of hurting. Nick hates it, his breath hitches. At the same time he's nonplussed. This approach is new. Normally his 'biest starts lecturing as soon as he starts igniting fire in his bum. Well, normally Sean punishes him at the earliest convenience after he's committed an offense. Not so this time. Everything has been different this time. Thinking about the last week makes Nick's chest clench and his inner Omega cry out from sheer emotional torment. It has felt shitty to say the least. At first there's been elation about helping that family and providing Hank and his Captain with grounds for pressing charges against that gang of coyotls, then slowly and unwanted his doubts have joined the fray.  
  
Nick yelps at a particularly sharp smack. Tears sting in his eyes. Damn it, Sean is very well aware of what he's trying to do. His ass is tipped up then, a heavy, hellishly smarting smack doled out to his sensitive upper thighs!  
"You do _not_ punish yourself by purposely keeping on to what's vexing you! This is _not_ how we deal with guilt. And now focus, Nicholas! I expect an answer to my question."  
  
His Dom's tone is as hard as steel and, hell, his hand is as well!  
Nick tries thinking around the cloying haze of guilt and fear. Around feeling responsible for something bad that he cannot pinpoint. It drives him crazy.  
Another sharp smack. A half–sob, more from continued torment than letting go. His Alpha knows this. He spanks relentless because he knows he needs to crack his walls first before Nick can find emotional relief.  
"I... I went into a dangerous situation. I took Monroe along... but I knew we would be out... Oww!… outnumbered anyway."  
  
Saying this brings up another matter. It pokes at things he would rather leave untouched. Painful truths. But he doesn't need to think about them, does he? He can very well punish himself…. Just focus on clean pain instead of troubling thoughts.  
His shoulders tense almost on their own accord as his innate stubbornness once again takes lead.  
"Oh no, you d _on't_ do that!"  
As if his 'biest has looked right into his soul, has listened to his very thoughts. Sean doesn't need to. He just knows his Sub that well. The sound of skin striking skin. This time Nick cries out loudly. Tears leak from his eyes, run down his cheeks.  
Sean continues talking, diverts his focus:  
"And neither do we needlessly endanger our lives...."  
Nick doesn't let go, not yet. He quivers and pants but he still holds onto his guilt. Still acts up:  
"It wasn't needl.... Oww!!"  
A particularly sharp slap tears another gasp from his lips.  
  
"This is _not_ about saving civilians or not! I am well aware what our job entails. This is about lying to play down the danger of a situation! This is about not asking for more help when you knew which odds you were facing...."  
  
"There was Monroe...."  
  
More slaps, this time to his sensitive sit spots.  
  
"Which doesn't matter if you know you’ll be outnumbered, anyway! You ask for help and take e _nough_ back up with you!"  
  
Sean changes angle, spanks erratically, driving more tears to run down over his face and making him hold on to the chair legs praying for strength.  
  
"But you... Oww... already had a stressful meeting to... get through….! I didn’t want… to bother you… or Hank… on… nggh… top!“  
Empty excuses. He's not ready yet.  
In answer to this a veritable blaze is set out across his bum! What makes Nick’s walls start to crack, however, are his Dom’s next words… or rather the tone they are delivered in:  
"Do you think either of us cares about a stressful meeting or some such, if the alternative is finding out you have died because a damn coyotl has clawed open your throat instead of your side!? You do not endanger your life! You are loved, Nicholas, and disregarding your own life _hurts_ people!“  
This isn’t Sean’s usual controlled lecturing voice. It’s not even anger. This is raw emotion, his ’biest hurting. This is what care sounds like and hearing that Nick's actions have hurt his mate, have made him worry and feel fear, is like a stab to his heart. The first real sob. A breakthrough. A start.  
It chokes him right up and, damn, this kind of pain is ten times worse than the very fierce pain in his ass and thighs. His next sob is half a howl but his shoulders are still tense.  
  
_I don't want to hurt him. Or anyone else.... I want to make sure they are safe. Not...._  
  
He cannot bring himself to think further.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick's walls are starting to crack, his signature taking on a different nuance. It's all there, showing the experienced Alpha that the end to this is imminent, even though it isn't enough to make him let go. Nick hasn't faced all aspects of his guilt and his Sub instincts will sooner push him into a full drop than let him off lightly. Sean knows this and it tears at his heart because this means he will have to push further before he can do, what he really wants:  
To take care of his beloved, tell him that he is his world, his good boy and the most important thing in his life!  
  
The zauberbiest steels himself against these feelings, or rather he soaks them all up, every one of them, and draws from them the strength to do what's necessary.  
He changes tack, even stops setting fire to that dark red bum and thighs for a moment.  
"Nick, tell me, what would you do now, if you hadn't been there to save Monroe?"  
"What?"  
A tear wet rasp. They are nearly there. One more time. Now they are getting to the matter that really gnaws at his Omega's conscience. This isn't only about taking undue risks. Nick is unconsciously punishing himself for endangering Monroe.  
"A simply question that you should have considered before leading a close friend into a situation he doesn't have all information about."  
Not a sound is to be heard apart from Nick's harsh gasps.  
Sean continues mercilessly: "What would you have done, if you hadn't been there to save him by spilling your own blood? Tell me, what would you have told Rosalee, if Monroe had died?"  
  
Still it is only the heavy silence weighting upon the seasoned Grimm, not a single smack falling. It isn't necessary. These questions are worse than anything a hand can dish up. Even a hand as efficient as Sean Renard's.  
"I.... I would.... I don't... know. I… don't want him to die!... Or you or….!”

  
Finally they are getting there. Sean takes care to keep his relief well hidden as he continues both lecture and spanking of his Sub, tipping him up to reach the most sensitive crease between ass cheeks and upper thighs for a last volley of smacks:

  
"Which is exactly the reason why you don't lie to us!! This can hurt people! You have decided to go despite knowing the odds. You have also taken the decision out of Monroe's hands because you didn't want him to raise objections. Endangering your own life is very bad but it's not all. You have led Monroe on as well! We all love you dearly! _I_ love you dearly! We won't loose you to reckless behavior! You don't _lie_ to us! You _talk_ to us! You don't run headlessly into danger and you don't do it _alone_ , just in case that part was unclear! If you want to protect us, you won't do it by risking your life but by being open to us. You will do so by. Giving. Us. All. The. Information. There. Is! That way we can act accordingly and raise doubts, if necessary. You are not alone in this!!"  
  
>>>  
  
Each word is punctuated by blazing smacks. Pain is intense yet the words are what finally gets through to Nick.  
  
_It is true! I have lied, have taken unnecessary risks and I've worried them all… and I have endangered Monroe's life by not telling him. Yes, I have saved him but what if I had been too late?_  
  
These are hard truths but the most heart wrenching of them all is maybe that his zauberbiest is there for him despite all this, despite his stupid actions. Sean has said it, so he must have meant it. His mate is not one to say things just for the sake of coddling someone.  
Finally he understands and it kind of breaks his heart because he doesn't know how he deserves this kind of devotion.  
  
Another moment of tension, thoughts swirling crazily, then an almighty shudder wracks his frame and he goes completely limp. Apologies bubble over his lips between broken sobs.  
"I'm sorry, Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't want to put anyone in danger... or lie.... I... 'm sorry! Please, don't... get hurt because of me!! Please, don't give up on me.... Don't give me up as too much... too much trouble! I _know_ I'm more... trouble than....."

  
The smacks stop coming, replaced by a hand gently rubbing circles on his back. Nick doesn't even notice at first. As worked up as he is it takes him a long while to notice anything at all.  
"Oh, Nick."  
Curiously it is this soft whisper – coming on the exhale of a breath and wrought with so much love and pain – that finally reaches the inconsolable Sub.  
"Shh, my boy. You are worth _any_ effort and every ounce of care and love I can give! Shh, it's alright. I will never give up on you. You have a good heart and good intentions. That's my lovely boy. Don't worry. If you err I will continue to show you where you went wrong because I love you. We learn from our mistakes. I want you to be hale and healthy and I will never stop wanting that."  
The powerful Alpha gathers him up in his arms then, wrapping him in a loving hug, rocking him gently and kissing the tears away. He murmurs reassurances, words rough and warm with all emotion he's feeling.  
"Shh, love, it's okay. It's all over. You are forgiven. This is my good boy."  
As his Dom buries his aquiline nose into the soft curls at the nape of Nick's neck – nuzzling and kissing, rubbing circles on the trembling back and never letting go for even a moment – Nick can finally believe that all is well again. That he really is good despite making mistakes.  
  
Nick's body is still wracked by sobs from time to time but now his shaking frame looses all tension. He huddles against his Alpha's powerful body, soaks up warmth and love and care. He lets go of all the pent up emotions, finally finding solace in Sean's arms.  
And all the while his 'biest whispers to him. Things he needs to hear. Things that make his chest grow warm with affection and make the last of his doubts disappear. He's feeling light as a feather all of a sudden. Almost floating on the words that reach his tired mind:  
"I love you, Nick. I'm never going to give up on you. You are a good man. You have your faults but we all have. And you have such a big heart, my lovely boy. It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere."  
  
>>>  
  
It's definitely time for a nap now. Nick is truly exhausted, emotionally and bodily. He needs rest and care and, frankly, Sean needs his Omega close as well. His innate Alpha seeks to ascertain Nick's continued health and settling them both on the couch for some much needed cuddling is the best way to do it.  
  
He hoists him right up, smiling fondly when his half asleep, practically boneless Grimm rediscovers his cuddly monkey tendencies. Well muscled arms are slung around his neck and Nick's flushed, tear streaked face is pressed against the hollow of his throat. A soft hum tumbles from his Omega's lips and for a moment the ever stoic Bastard Prince feels like his heart may burst. He takes infinite care as he carries him over to the couch and sinks down on it to settle his beloved right on top of him. That head adorned by an unruly mob of raven hair is lifted away from his skin just enough to make talking possible :  
"m sorry, Sean. Won't lie to Monroe again. Or to you.... Or...."  
It's more a sleepy mumble but there's honest regret clear as day.  
"I know, love. Shh, it's okay. All is forgiven now. There's my good boy. Such a good boy."  
Nick drifts off into sleep, boneless in his Alpha's embrace, cuddled up and feeling safe.  
"You are never too much trouble. I love you. That's it. Go right on to sleep. Such a good boy."  
A last huff of an exhale.  
The Alpha pressing a tender kiss to his Sub's forehead.  
Nick's breathing evening out.  
Music to Sean's ears.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick naps for an hour or two, dozing lightly in his zauberbiest's warm embrace, but even after that it takes him quite a while to come up completely. His eyes are open, he's nuzzling at his skin and cuddling right up to him yet his breathing still follows the deep and even rhythm of sleep.  
Sean is content to hold him, raking long fingers through soft strands of hair. Massaging his scalp and tracing soothing patterns on his back. He has tugged his boy's head under his chin and takes great comfort from inhaling a scent that speaks of deep relaxation instead of suffering.  
Only now with Nick safe and content in his arms does Sean find back to his equilibrium, his own fears and worries assuaged.  
This is how things are meant to be.  
  
>>>  
  
Nick starting to stir in earnest now. He's rubbing at his eyes with adorably little coordination and huffs in that Nick typical disgruntled manner when moving around reignites the fire in his behind.  
"Hey love, had a good nap?"  
In face of Sean's gravelly murmur that speaks volumes about the zauberbiest's own state of sleepiness Nick cannot keep up his frown.  
"Hmm, very. 'S long as my bum didn' touch anythin'."  
He presses a kiss first to his big man's jaw line and then to his lips. Sean takes time to respond in kind, knowing that they are both reveling in these kisses and close contact.  
Nick is all pliant, limbs relaxed from sleep and oh so deliciously warm.  
  
>>>  
  
"That's good. And are you okay?"  
Nick blushes fiercely even while he nods. Sean indulges him, not asking further to spare him the embarrassment. His mate can be nice like that.  
The Grimm shows his appreciation not in words but actions. He peppers his 'biest with kisses, still in some of a sleepy haze and quite content to concentrate only on that.  
"Alright. Now what do you think…? How about a hot shower and letting me wash you from head to toe?"  
"Hmmm, sounds heavenly."  
On another day Nick might have asked, if Sean was sure and if he wanted him to return the favor. He doesn't today. He knows that Sean needs this as much as he does. To take care, to make sure that he hasn't hurt his Sub in any way.  
"Want me to carry you?"  
This is very tempting even though Nick is as far away from the 'damsel in distress' kind of Sub as you can be. He shakes his head nonetheless.  
"Nah, that's okay. Luv you, you know?"  
Lovely crinkles appear around those expressive orps of jade, warmth and mirth pooling in their depth.  
"I know, mon gamin. I love you, too."  
  
>>>  
  
  
Both naked Sean has his Grimm standing under the spray with him, forehead leaning against his front and hot water pelting down on his back and neck. It is amusing and rewarding to watch Nick slip right back into subspace as soon as he starts washing and stroking him. All too soon he has to hold him up against his chest to keep him from sliding right down to his knees but there's nothing Sean Renard would do more gladly right now. He washes every inch of his Grimm, kneads and rubs away any remaining tension. He traces the faint lines of claw marks, touch feather light and loving. He makes sure that by the end of their shower Nick is completely relaxed and his signature well and truly speaking of a Sub well cared for.  
  
>>>  
  
They have wound up in bed, entangled closely while taking strength and comfort from each others presence.  
Really, anyone thinking that only Subs need care, has a warped way of picturing reality. Their roles may differ but each has their own doubts, worries and insecurities. After the hellishly week they've both had Sean needs to know that his Omega is safe and cared for while Nick needs to make sure that Sean isn't beating himself up over what he had to do tonight. He's been right in doing it. Nick may not like corporal punishment but he has needed a way to atone for the mistakes he's made and to be assured that he's loved nonetheless.  
They are right a pair.  
  
Nick pauses in pressing open mouthed kisses to his big man's chest to enquire sheepishly:  
"Sir, can the next spanking we engage in please be for naughty reasons instead of disciplinary?“  
While Nick is blushing fiercely Sean can be seen quirking a smile and raising a brow. He puts his index finger under his Omega's chin, tipping it up gently to make their eyes meet.  
"That, my boy, is entirely up to you. I am sure you can behave, if you make an effort and then we can most certainly see about your wish being fulfilled."  
He presses his lips to Nick's own, eliciting an appreciative moan and responding in kind.  
"I love you, mon gamin, and I don’t want to ever loose you. Not to folly and not otherwise. And now, why don’t you close your eyes again to get some more rest, hmm?“  
A fine blush in chagrined remembrance of his actions, then a rueful little grin.  
„Sounds goo’ to me. And… I’m sorry. I luv you, too.“  
„I know, love. I know it well and I am sure Monroe will know, too, once you have apologized to him.”  
It is a gentle murmur guiding Nick further along the way to peaceful slumber.  
„Hmm. I'll do that. Explain things an' apologize....“  
"That's my sensible boy."  
The zauberbiest presses a last kiss to the crown of his Grimm’s head as he gathers him closer and starts carding his fingers through unruly locks of raven hair.  
They are both asleep within seconds, huddled together as close as possible and finally at peace.  
  
>>>  
  
It's the next day, early still and the second of Nick's 48 hours off.  
  
They are in Monroe's kitchen, each armed with a mug of coffee. Nick for his part is fiddling with it while the blutbad is actually sipping from his.  
  
The Grimm scrapes up his courage to speak up, takes a large sip that scalds his tongue und starts under his best friend's knowing eye roll.  
  
“Uuh, I've come to talk to you.”  
  
That gains him a significant look clearly stating ‘You don't say.’ and irks him enough to get over his initial nervousness.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I rarely come to paint your fence or wash the car. Sooo… what I wanted to say is: I've lied to you back when we were going after those coyotl and that was stupid.”  
  
Monroe looks kind of unimpressed and the reason for this becomes apparent moments later:  
“And you think I didn't know that already?”  
“Well, you aren't stupid, Monroe, so yeah, I think you knew. But I hardly think that makes it okay, does it?”  
  
Nick faces his verdict and the blutbad respects this.  
That, and he's disconcerting defenseless against the honest regret shining in his Grimmlet best friend's eyes.  
  
No reason to make it too easy, though. He puts down his empty mug crosses his arms over his chest and says:  
“No, it doesn't. But you get bonus points for coming to me on your own, dude.”  
  
The Omega raises a brow, half sarcastic half unsure.  
“And now?”  
“Well, do you have anything to say to me?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
Nick turns to face him fully. He means every word that he's going to say.  
  
“I'm sorry for lying and taking a risk not only with my life but yours as well…. Sean asked me what I would have done, if I hadn't been there to save you and, frankly, that's not a possibility I want to consider. Ever! I couldn't live with myself, if some stupid decision on my part ever were to cause you or Rosalee harm…. Or worse… your death.”  
He has to pause, swallowing thickly and his scent pregnant with regret and some residue of guilt.  
“I'm really sorry, Monroe.”  
The clock maker quirks a little smile at that as if he wants to say, good start, and that….  
  
That is the beginning of a long discussion about endangering your life, lying to your friends and playing down your injuries (While we're at it, as Monroe has put it.)  
  
>>>  
  
When Nick comes home much later and curls up on the couch next to his powerful ‘biest, the man slings an arm around him and inquires lightly:  
“Had an enlightening conversation, mon gamin?”  
Nick shakes his right hand out with a grimace.  
“Yes, _very_ enlightening. Monroe made me write _lines_. He's such an old fashioned guy sometimes.”  
His exasperated huff is answered by a very un–princely snort of dark amusement. Long fingers start carding through Nick's hair automatically.  
  
“Oh, if you're so averse to writing lines I can always tell Monroe you like another way of a hands on approach better.”  
“No, you wouldn't! You're evil!”  
  
In retaliation to this very unfair threat Nick bumps his head hard against his Dom's side and takes secret relish out of the small ‘Uff’ it elicits.  
It's almost worth the sharp tweak to his ear that follows on the heels of that.  
  
“Careful, my brat. Or you might be forced to write another set of lines tonight.”  
“Nooo.”  
This plaintive if fairly low wail is issued against the warm expanse of Sean's skin because the oh so afraid Omega Grimm is already busy nuzzling that very well built, all too enticing chest.  
“Oh I see you are truly chagrined, mon gamin. I'll let you off the hook this once.”  
  
Sean's quiet chuckle is music to Nick's ears and tells him that everything is well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, you have me here, I simply love Nick taking risky choices because he has a big heart and needs to save others much more urgently than he needs to save himself.  
> Soooo, Nick whump, care and D/s.... Good thing he has his friends and his lovely zauberbiest mate.  
> This was my first spanking scene ever, so I hope I got the tone of that right....


End file.
